Many different forms of pre-cast panels or slabs have been heretofore provided to form walls of building structures. Some of these pre-cast slabs or panels have included insulation and others have included structure cast in the panels for attaching both interior and exterior finishing panels thereto. However, a need exists for a pre-cast cementitious wall panel incuding integral studs on at least one side face thereof as well as insulation and which may be readily cast.
Examples of previously known pre-cast and otherwise constructed cementitious walls including some of the basic structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 723,175, 984,517, 1,445,113, 1,617,033, 2,303,837, 3,466,825, 3,605,366, and 3,605,367.